save the Twilight princess
by 1winterfrostfinalfantasy
Summary: natsu and Lucy where out on a mission to save a curtain someone until they bump into a strange being. the being told them she was from the twilight realm. suprized the being soon asked natsu and Lucy for there help to get back to her home. will there be love? read and find out!


**chapter one**

**love triangle and a young green man.**

It was day in the guild when natsu and Lucy decided to go on a mission along with each other. Happy wouldn't stop teasing them about it and gray was slightly jealous for god now's why. Ezra was happy that they finally realized there love for each other and was happy for them. But Juvia wasn't to happy about Grays jealousy for lucy instead of her. Meanwhile natsu and Lucy grabbed a mission called "Return Of The Lost Princess" and the reward on it was 4,000,000,000 jewel. god now's why the job wasn't up in the S- Class mission bored but natsu got it before it could get up there.

"ready lucky?" Natsu cooed as Lucy smiles nodding.

"Yup, ready then ever." Lucy replied back as natsu nodded slamming open the doors to the guild.

" Here we go to save a pretty pretty princess!" natsu purred again causing Lucy to back kick him sending him flying forward.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL LUCY?!" natsu yells Lucy stands there herself wondering why she did that.

"Sorry, guess just a little habit for me to do when you are acting like a child again... and a slight feeling of jealousy..." Lucy mummbled

"Jealousy? " natsu thought wondering why Lucy was jealous.

"She llllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiikkkke ee's you natsu!" happy pounces on natsu's head causing both natsu and Lucy to blush. Lucy rushes over to the cat grabbing it by its tail and screaming something.

"shut up you stupid cat!" Lucy yells her cheeks now flushed.

"Lucy? " natsu asks looking at her.

"y-yes?"

"you like me? "

"N-N-N-NO!"

"then why are you stuttering like that? "

"i... well... you see... um..."

"Well?"

"lets just focus on the mission at hand OK natsu? ill tell you later... " she mumbles

**-back at the guild-**

"damn that natsu ... i don't even know why I'm this angry with him taking Lucy! its not like i like her... i mean... do i? " gray grumbled. Juvia over heard his little problem and started to over heat in anger. standing, juvia rushes out the door to follow natsu and lucy. "how dare you take gray away from Juvia?!" juvia screams running fast trying to catch up to natsu and Lucy. she quickly bumps into someone in a green tunic. "ow... " the boy says. " oh! Juvia is so sorry!" she says to the boy going to help him up. as soon as she sees him her heart began to go putter patter.

Juvia blushed seeing the boy, wondering what was going on she got up off of him. "H-hello... juvia's name is Juvia... Who are you?" she asks the boy shyly. he gets up looking at the girl with his deep blue eyes. his bark brown hair glides in the ever lasting wind as he quietly says in slight confutation."Link... " He said to the girl. juvia blushed even more. "Link? that's your name? its a pleasure to meet you link!" she shakily held out a had to him. the feeling of his leather gloves quickly caused her to melt into complete embarrassment. 'W-What is this feeling juvia has? NO juvia likes gray not link! right? ' she thought to herself soon after standing and walking away from the what looks like a swords man. "Juvia has to go but if you want to follow her come along!" she yelled to the boy.

-**back to Lucy and natsu-**

****natsu nods smiling, "Whatever you say Luce!" he manages to say as he smiles once again. walking Lucy stops looking at natsu. she turns feeling as if someone or something was watching her. she didn't know what or who it was but she had a very frightened face. natsu notices her expression and couldn't help but ask.

"Lucy? whats the matter? stub your toe or something?" he walks back over to lucy as she glares at him.

" No i dident stub my toe! ... natsu?" she asks

" what is it? " natsu replyed.

"do you ever get the feeling like someones watching you? "lucy asks natsu grows wide eyed.

"Yeah often, why do you feel like your being watched? " natsu asks looking around just in case.

"well... i feel like I'm being watched. " she said and in a matter of fact Lucy was being watched. a curtain blue haired girl was standing behind a rock glaring right at Lucy. meanwhile natsu sniffs the air.

"come to think of it i do smell another presence. no one we know... " natsu growled looking around

"someone else is here... " Lucy mumbled. juvia shook in fear that natsu would find her but instead. natsu darted over a hill and began to attack someone different. juvia was wondering who it was she she realized finally. "Link!" juvia yelled as she went to follow natsu.

link was just passing throw when suddenly something threw him to the ground. it was natsu, natsu grabbed him by the collar and began dragging him over to where Lucy was. juvia watches as it happens. her eyes a flame. " Natsu!" juvia jumps out from know where.

" dont you dare! link is with juvia!"

"wait you know this person juvia? "

"yes juvia does. she just met him to. "

" is this true?" natsu asks link but he only blinked.

"Answer me!" natsu growled.

" He doesn't like to talk much!" juvia explained as she glared back at natsu. link gulped looking at natsu.

"is that so? then ill make him!" natsu grinned evilly.

"... wait..." link said standing again.

" hm? so you do talk!" natsu smiles.

" i.. lost a friend. I'm looking for her that's why I'm here..." link said looking at natsu reaching his hand up to his sword slowly unsheathing it.

"who did you lose? " natsu said becoming interested.

"Midna.. " link whispers as he looked down in failure. "i was protecting her when suddenly... i blacked out and she was gone. no matter how many times i called her she just wouldn't come. " link said again.


End file.
